


Ночной гость

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || спецквест [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Резеда, посаженная вокруг приюта, не только неприхотлива и устойчива к вытаптыванию, но является символом детской невинности. А ещё аромат резеды помогает крепко заснуть даже самым шебутным детям. Ну, почти всем.





	Ночной гость

  
Том лежал на спине, закрыв глаза и сложив руки на груди. Он часто лежал так и мог находиться в этом положении долго, приучив воспитателей, стерегущих их по ночам, к тому, что он всегда так спит.  
  
Но Том не спал, он прислушивался к шагам в коридоре. Мимо его комнаты миссис Браун прошла уже пять раз. Значит, еще два раза, и она закончит свое дежурство, потом уйдет к себе в комнату и появится только через пару часов. Он знал, что миссис Браун всегда делает именно так. Иногда, когда Том видел ее днем, ему бывало любопытно спросить, знает ли она сама, что соблюдает ночной ритуал, или же совершает его неосознанно. Но Том никогда не спрашивал, чтобы не выдать себя.  
  
Он пока еще не знал, для чего ему нужны эти два часа свободы, пусть и относительной. Конечно, он не мог никуда уйти, да и к нему никто не приходил. Том просто выбирался из-под одеяла, устраивался на подоконнике и предавался размышлениям, глядя на пустую улицу, освещенную фонарями с мягким магическим светом, и на кроны деревьев, неровными черными силуэтами врезающиеся в небо. Иногда он видел, как совы несутся по темному небу и, легко проникая через барьер, подлетают к окнам спален воспитателей. Ему всегда было интересно, какие вести они приносят, но никто из старших не спешил ими делиться.  
  
Прошло примерно полчаса, прежде чем Том заметил, что ствол одного из деревьев возле стен приюта выглядит вдвое толще, чем был вчера. Он пригляделся к странному стволу и заметил, что тот слегка шевелится.  
  
Возле дерева стоял человек. И судя по всему, он прятался.  
  
Прошло еще около пятнадцати минут, и человек, дождавшись какого-то нужного ему момента, решительно отделился от дерева и направился быстрым шагом в сторону приюта, но не к главному входу, а прямиком к стене. Когда Том встал на колени, чтобы можно было смотреть вниз, он увидел, что тот остановился прямо под его окнами. А потом человек поднялся в воздух — просто так, без метлы! — и завис прямо перед Томом: совершенно незнакомый мужчина в годах, прижимающий к губам указательный палец. Впрочем, Том и без этого зажал рот ладонью, гася собственный удивленный вскрик. И заметил, как волшебник кивнул и коротко улыбнулся.  
  
«Отойди назад», — услышал Том у себя в голове.  
  
Ему очень не хотелось подчиняться приказам первого встречного и вставать с подоконника, но спустя несколько мгновений любопытство взяло верх, и он спрыгнул на пол. Незнакомец достал из кармана волшебную палочку, прошептал какое-то заклинание, и стекло исчезло, пропуская в комнату его, а вместе с ним и свежий ночной воздух, наполненный тонким цветочным ароматом.  
  
Незнакомец сел на подоконник, опираясь локтями о колени, и Тому ничего не оставалось, как подойти чуть ближе.  
  
— Резеда всегда сильнее всего пахнет ночью, — быстро зашептал мужчина, почти беззвучно, но Том понял все, от первой и до последней буквы. — Наверно, в этом есть смысл, особенно если учесть, что днем ее аромата почти не ощутить: он слишком тонок, и дневные цветы с радостью готовы перебить его своей силой. А ты как думаешь?  
  
Незнакомец наклонил голову набок, пристально глядя на Тома. У него были странные глаза: один карий, а другой практически бесцветный, как будто на него вылили зелье, которое съедает чернила на пергаменте, оставляя его пустым.  
  
— Кто вы, сэр? — спросил Том вместо ответа и поежился, обхватив плечи руками: даже летние ночи в Лондоне были прохладными.  
  
— Меня зовут Геллерт Гриндельвальд, — представился незнакомец и, не поднимаясь, изобразил поклон. — Тебе знакомо это имя?  
  
— Нет, сэр, — Том мотнул головой и отошел на шаг назад. — В первый раз слышу. Почему я должен вас знать?  
  
— Ох, Альбус… — Гриндельвальд тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой, словно говорил в этот момент с самим собой. Затем он снова посмотрел на Тома. — Действительно, откуда ты должен это знать, когда чертов самый великий и ужасный волшебник современности Альбус Дамблдор собирает всех нечистокровных волшебников в этом приюте и не дает им выйти отсюда, пока они не достигнут одиннадцати лет и не попадут в самую лучшую школу магии и волшебства, Хогвартс?  
  
Гриндельвальд посмотрел в сторону, и к Тому сзади подлетел стул и, толкнув под колени, заставил сесть. Взмах палочкой, и стекло встало на свое место.  
  
— Что вам нужно, сэр?  
  
— Поговорить с тобой, Том.  
  
Собственное имя, произнесенное этим человеком, резануло слух, но Том сдержался и не поморщился.  
  
— Обычно те, кто хочет поговорить, заходят не в окно посреди ночи, — сказал он.  
  
Гриндельвальд пожал плечами. Было темно, и сколько Том ни пытался приглядываться, так и не мог понять, во что ночной гость одет.  
  
— А когда к тебе приходят те, кто хочет поговорить? И о чем они говорят? — Гриндельвальд спросил вкрадчивым голосом, и Тому не понравилась интонация. Как будто пришелец хотел завладеть его доверием так запросто. — Я думаю, что тебе не просто так дали отдельную комнату, в то время как остальные юные волшебники живут в общих спальнях.  
  
— Иногда приходит профессор Слагхорн. Или Ньют Скамандер.  
  
— О, это очень забавно, — Гриндельвальд тихо рассмеялся, его плечи мелко затряслись. — Я знаю Ньюта, он выдающийся магозоолог, но неужели великий Альбус Дамблдор думает, что он умеет ладить с людьми?  
  
— Мне он не понравился, — Том позволил себе чуть-чуть улыбнуться. Он нисколько не доверял этому человеку, но сейчас тот не сказал ничего нового. — Мистер Скамандер приходил только один раз и очень быстро ушел.  
  
— И отчего же?  
  
— Я поджег его чемодан, когда он хотел провести мне экскурсию по своему зоопарку.  
  
— Серьезный молодой человек, — Гриндельвальд покачал головой, — несмотря на то, что полукровка.  
  
Том пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не такой, как остальные дети в приюте. Я сильнее их всех, — сказал он и посмотрел на Гриндельвальда пристально: — Мы занимаемся вместе, но мне почти никогда не дают пару, потому что я всегда побеждаю.  
  
— И даже Дамблдора? — спросил Гриндельвальд весело.  
  
— Его нет, — Том мотнул головой. И спросил еще раз: — Сэр, кто вы такой?  
  
Гриндельвальд усмехнулся и повернул голову набок, отчего Том смог увидеть темный силуэт его профиля на фоне синего ночного неба.  
  
— Бывший друг Дамблдора. Правда, это было очень давно. Сейчас мы враги.  
  
— Не знал, что у профессора Дамблдора есть враги.  
  
— Тогда зачем бы мне приходить к тебе скрытно, под покровом ночи?  
  
Том усмехнулся:  
  
— Очередной план профессора Дамблдора, призванный переманить меня на его сторону?  
  
В ответ на это предположение Гриндельвальд рассмеялся так громко, что Том был готов тотчас увидеть в дверях миссис Браун. Но пока никого не было.  
  
— А ты успел хорошо его изучить, — сказал Гриндельвальд, когда наконец отсмеялся. — Враги есть, и их много, но сам Альбус не хочет, чтобы волшебники знали об этом, и тщательно нас скрывает от ищущих глаз. Так почему ты не хочешь на его сторону?  
  
Том пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не думаю, что чистокровные волшебники сильнее полукровок, сэр. У меня уже есть опыт, и он говорит об обратном. А здесь нас всех считают волшебниками второго сорта.  
  
— Ты прав, Том. Жаль только, что Альбус этого не понимает. Раньше он был совсем другим… Кстати, ты знаешь, что и сам профессор Дамблдор — не вполне чистокровный?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Том, постаравшись, не выдать голосом всего удивления и возмущения, которые испытал в этот миг. — Но откуда мне знать, что вы не врете, сэр?  
  
— Потому что я хочу заполучить в твоем лице союзника, а не врага, как Альбус.  
  
Том не нашелся, что на это ответить. Ему не нужны были союзники. Но раньше он никогда даже не думал о том, что у профессора Дамблдора могут быть враги, кроме него.  
  
Он посмотрел на Гриндельвальда — но тот просто сидел и ждал, и Том подумал, что если тот не врет, он должен быть очень сильным волшебником, потому что смог преодолеть барьер, поставленный самим профессором. Глупо было отказываться от такой помощи.  
  
Гриндельвальду надоело молчать раньше, чем у Тома нашелся бы хоть какой-то ответ.  
  
— Альбус всегда говорит лишь об одной стороне монеты: только дети, рожденные у двух волшебников, будут сильнее, чем их родители. Но вторую он скрывает. Я немного подготовился перед визитом к тебе. Твоя мать происходила из чистокровной семьи волшебников и имела тысячелетнее фамильное древо, не запятнанное маггловскй кровью. Вот только она была наполовину сумасшедшей. Не буду говорить, что все хорошее в тебе — от отца-маггла, но это не так уж далеко от действительности.  
  
Том пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Правда это или нет, ему понравилась эта теория. Наверное, в глубине души он всегда думал так же.  
  
Гриндельвальд поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Мне следует идти. Повторный обход миссис Браун начнется через пару минут, а ее детекторы магии очень чуткие, я уже проверял. Подумай о том, что я сказал. Ты попадешь в Хогвартс через месяц и снова станешь там вторым сортом. Но если ты захочешь чего-то другого, вспомни, что есть и другие школы магии, кроме этой.  
  
Том кивнул.  
  
— Я понял, сэр.  
  
Гриндельвальд протянул ему руку для прощального рукопожатия. Том знал, что это чисто маггловский жест, и протянул руку ему в ответ. Почувствовал, как его ладонь сжали и тотчас отпустили. Гриндельвальд развернулся к нему спиной и взмахнул палочкой, снова убирая стекло.  
  
— И кстати, сэр. Я умею говорить со змеями.  
  
Гриндельвальд, уже готовый выйти в окно, остановился с занесенной в воздухе ногой, и обернулся к Тому.  
  
— Это очень интересная способность. Ходят слухи, что способность говорить со змеями выдает в волшебнике его близость к темной магии. Если честно, мне это нравится.  
  
— Обычно темных волшебников боятся.  
  
— Я и сам практиковал темную магию. И, кстати, продолжаю это делать до сих пор. А вот Альбус всегда был ее противником, но, как видишь, это не привело ни к чему хорошему. До встречи, Том.  
  
Ночной гость шагнул в окно, но не упал, а медленно опустился вниз, словно воздух сгустился вокруг него. Том снова забрался на подоконник, следя, как темная фигура удаляется, уже не прячась.  
  
— До встречи, — сказал он задумчиво и юркнул под одеяло. Миссис Браун заглянет в его комнату с минуты на минуту.  



End file.
